Dead At Heart
by The Light Gumiho
Summary: Crimson eyes and craving for blood. Losing the people you hold closely to your un-beating heart. Mortals think its a blessing. Having unthinkable power and being able to live forever. But it's not a blessing... It's a terrible curse given to the innocent. The life of being a vampire is a curse...


"You have no idea what you have just done! You've exposed us all!" My mother slapped me across the face having the victim's blood and the blood from my cheek combined. "It wasn't me, Mom! I swear I didn't do anything wrong," I saw my mother's eyes turn a bright blue as her fangs bared and blood from her fingers drip down creating a pool of vampire and half-human blood. The reason why the whole entire problem started was because of my father who was a half blood, almost killed a human in the mortal world. "We have to go now," she grabbed my arm, now healed but still covered in blood. I looked back seeing him lying there in my blood and his. As I cried I didn't know what hurt worse the fact that my father was dead or the cut on my cheek. I've been living in darkness ever since then. My name is Korra. I'm 19 years old and I am a vampire.

After that, my mother and I never brought up the incident to anyone. We now live in an alternate universe where creatures like me, live in peace. My mother got remarried and rules over our world with my step father, Tonraq. Even though my mother has found someone to be with, I have not. But I do have someone that I like. I don't know if he likes me back due to the age difference and my parents wants me to marry someone that's my age. But I want to marry Iroh. He is one of my security guards and protects me no matter what. We were best friends ever since elementary. And I fell in love with him during my third year of middle school.

"Korra," my day dream ended. "Someone is here to see you," I turned my chair around "Who?" I said with confusion. "Hi Korra," it was my best friend Asami. She actually introduced me to Iroh and has been helping me out in our relationship, it's been four years since I've seen her. "Asami!" I ran too her and gave her a huge hug. "It's good to see you too," she started to laugh.

"H-how are you! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" I gave her a huge hug. "I've been fine, and you are the same Korra that I met when we were five years old," she smiled. "How are you and Iroh doing? Any progress yet?" The smile on my face became smaller as I shook my head. "I don't even know if he likes me back," "I know he does, don't worry I'll make sure that you guys will end up together. You can count on me!" She had a serious look on her face but it just made me laugh. "Thanks," we both smiled. She was one of my best friends that would never let me down. I'm glad that I have her as one. Minutes later she went to greet my mother and step-father as I walked through the garden with Iroh. "Heard that Asami's back," I nodded my head. "You should really thank her," "Why?" "She was the one that introduced us to each other. If she hadn't we wouldn't be the friends like we are today," he smiled. "You're right," we stayed quiet for a couple of minutes until Iroh broke the silence. "I have something for you," I turned my head. "What is it?" I looked at him with excitement. "Close your eyes," he said softly.

I closed my eyes and smiled. That's when I felt his lips touch mine. My cheeks turned a bright red and my heart began to beat faster and faster. As Iroh pulled away and hugged me tightly I was still shocked by the kiss my heart was beating faster and faster. My arms slowly wrapped around his warm body and I laid my head softly on his shoulder. "I love you, Korra," he said softly as his grip became tighter. "I closed my eyes smiling. Hearing those words warmed my heart. All this time I didn't know that he liked me back and that question of him liking me, was finally answered. He pulled away smiling. Iroh held my hand and continued on walking. My heart was still beating fast, I kept looking at the ground not looking at him directly. As we walked, we didn't speak. Not a word came out of our mouths. That's when I took a deep breath and let out those six words, "W-when did you start liking me?" Iroh let out a laugh. "I started liking you ever since I saw you," "When we first met," he shook his head. "Then when?" I questioned. "Do you remember when a kicked a little boy in the stomach after he called you an ugly wolf bat?" I nodded my head still looking at his face. "That was me," he let out a laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Sorry about that,"

"Don't worry we were little. But you on the other hand have the strength of a tigerdillo,"

"I will take that as a complement,"

We laughed. As I laid my head on Iroh's shoulder he kissed me once again. I wrapped my arms around his lovingly. "Iroh, I know that we just started dating but we have to keep our relationship secret," he looked at me. "My family thinks that a person of high society shouldn't date a person of a lower class. You're supposed to protect me, not fall in love with me. But we can still be together and once we start to get serious then we can make our relationship public,"

Iroh brought me back to my bedroom and kissed me on my forehead before I went inside. I closed the door and walked to the bathroom. As I ran the water, I started to splash it on my face. My cheeks turned red as I thought of the kiss. A warm feeling went through me as I began to smile. I turned off the water and put on my pajamas. I pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes. The next day, I woke up hearing someone knock on my door. I opened it seeing one of my other security guards. "Korra, your mother and father wants to see you," "Okay, just give me a minute," I closed the door and put on something that I would usually wear. I walked out the door and finished putting my hair in a bun. 

I walked through the French doors seeing my mother and father working at separate desks. "Hello daughter," my mother quietly spoke as they both gave me a hug. "Mother, father why did you have me to come here? Did something happen?" "No. It's something that we want to talk about but we want your approval," I looked at them holding my hands behind my back. "We want to marry you off," my eyes widened hearing those words put me in shock. "What! Why?" "Our ruling days are over. And we want to pass the throne to you in return," my mother grabbed my hands holding them in hers.

"Why can't I rule on my own? Many of our family members got married and when their spouse died the still ruled over the nations," I tried to keep calm but as my eyes started glowing, I became angrier.

"And that was the only way they could rule the nations alone. Ever since…. what happened, I got remarried because I knew I needed someone to help me rule over the nations," I saw that she was lying. Ever since she got remarried she still couldn't forget my father. "I- I understand but I still don't want an arranged marriage!" I yelled out stomping my foot. "Okay we won't marry you off so quickly. Tomorrow, on your birthday, we'll let you meet him. His name is Mako and his father is the president of the colonies, having the presidents' son, get married to a princess of the nations will be marked in history. We want the best for you Korra. Nothing else could be better," she smiled. I left the room hearing the doors close behind me.

I walked slowly back to my bedroom seeing a note left on my doorstep. I picked it up seeing a rose petal inside. I read the note quietly.

_Dear Korra,_

_Happy early birthday. I will be able to see you I public without anyone finding out my identity._

_I can't wait to see you once again._

_Until then…._

_-Iroh_

I looked at the petal a gripped it tightly. Seeing this letter brought tears to my eyes. After hearing about the arranged engagement, I didn't know what I could do. I walked into my room and put the note and the rose petal on my night stand. I walked back out into the hallway. Still trying to wipe the remaining tears from my eyes. I walked into the garden seeing all the flowers in full bloom. I sat on a bench by myself feeling the wind brush against my face. Iroh sat next to me and held my hand. "Beautiful, isn't it," "What is?" "The sunset," he was right, it was beautiful. The mix of yellows, pinks, and blues in the sky. "Yeah, it is," I wiped my tears again I felt like this was going to be the last moment of us being together. "Are you alright?" "I-I'm okay don't worry about me," "Korra, just tell me what's wrong," I took a deep breath before I spoke "I'm getting engaged," "Why?" I saw the amazement in his eyes. "My mother and father are about to retire from the throne and they want me to rule over the nations with someone from the colonies," he stayed silent. "'W-why someone from the colonies?" "They think that if I marry someone from there we'll be able to have one more piece of land to take over. Of course the president will still be taking over but we'll be enforcing the rules," "So there having you marry someone that you don't even know for their own benefit?" "I never thought of it that way but I guess so," "What are we going to do?" Iroh asked "Wait, the only thing that we can do right now is wait," "All right I can do that. Anything for the person I care about the most," he grabbed my hand.

We walked inside and went our separate ways once again. I walked into the ballroom seeing all of the decorations for my party. "Your party looks great Korra," Asami walked up to me. "You're really lucky to have a party like this for your 20th birthday party," "Thanks," "Oh and a little birdie told me that you dating Iroh," I quickly pushed into the hallway. "What were you thinking of saying that out in public!" "Sorry, sorry I'll keep my lips sealed," I started to laugh. "Who told you?" "Iroh. He said he didn't want me to be surprised if he didn't tell me sooner," "Just keep it secret," I started to think about the arranged marriage again

"Is something bothering you?" I looked up from the ground. "No, I was just thinking," "About what?" "Nothing, don't worry about it," "Korra, we would like to see you for your dress fitting," "Alright, I talk to you tomorrow," I walked away, I was so worried about tomorrow. I don't know what can happen during tomorrow. And I hope for everything to not go for the worst.

Regular Pov

It was the big day, Korra's birthday. She looked out of the window. Seeing the blinding sun that woke her up. Someone knocked on her door and she got out of her warm, comfortable bed which was also very messy and opened her door seeing Iroh holding a gift and singing happy birthday. "Happy birthday," he said as he handed her a perfectly wrapped gift with a smile on his face. "What is it?" "Open it," she opened up the gift revealing a necklace that had a blue and red rose on it. She groped her hand around him and held the necklace tightly. She let go "you should leave before anyone sees you," "Alright, I love you," he kissed her on her forehead. "I love you too," as she saw him leave she shut the door slowly. She went back to her bed staring at her necklace.

Korra walked up to her make up table and put on the silver necklace seeing it glow in the sunlight. She smiled and held on to it tightly. "This is something I will treasure," she whispered. Korra looked the dress that was hanging in her closet. The day turned into night and Korra was resting on her bed listening to her iPod. "Korra," she turned around seeing one of guards. "It's almost time," "Alright, I'll be down soon," he closed the door. She put on my dark blue and white dress that wrapped around the top of her body and went down into a wide train. It had white roses on the side and was strapless. Korra put on a gloves that went up to her elbows and a mask that matched her outfit. She put on a dark red lipstick, dark blue eyeliner, and mascara. Korra looked in the mirror and saw the necklace that Iroh gave her. She held onto it tightly. "Korra lets go," her father and mother linked their arms and entered the ballroom.

Korra took a deep breath and saw the curtains revealing a spotlight shining on her. "Welcome you're soon to be ruler and our beautiful daughter, Korra Cadwell," everyone started cheering loudly for the now 20 year old. She started to look out for Iroh. "Korra!" she turned around to see Asami wearing a black and dark red dress, gloves and a mask to match. "Happy birthday!" She smiled. "Thank you," "So what are you going to do now that your 20 years old?" "I don't know I'll let everything happen naturally though. Maybe even go back to the mortal world," Asami widened her eyes. "The mortal world," "I should go back I mean, they already know that vampires exist and there aren't afraid of them. So I think it's a good idea," Korra took a sip of dark red champagne and licked the remains on her lips.

"But, you hadn't gone since you were younger. Are you sure you should go back?" she nodded her head. "Yes. I'm sure," Asami let out a breath and began to speak again. "Fine I can't change your decision but I'm coming with you! Alright?" Korra started to laugh. "Alright,"

She went up to the terrace overlooking the entrance way. She waited for Iroh. Korra gripped her necklace waiting for him. Someone grabbed her hand and she turned around. She saw a man in red clothing and wearing a red mask and black fingerless gloves. "Hello Mistress Korra it's a pleasure to meet you," he moved his lips toward her hand but she quickly pulled it away. He smiled and looked up. "You look very beautiful tonight," Korra didn't know who he was but she still kept on talking. "Thank you. W- Who are you? I've never seen you around here," he laughed. "You'll figure that out later. For tonight, I want you to not ask for my name and let's stay like this," he grabbed Korra by her waist and moved in for a kiss. She quickly pushed him away and slapped him across the cheek. She walked away going back to the ballroom. The man laughed seeing her mad was quite the entertainment to him. Her eyes turned red and she sat down at her table and gulped down the drink that was on her table. "Another one please," she handed her glass the waiter. "Just because you've gotten older doesn't mean you can drink your troubles away," she wiped the alcohol mixed with blood off of her mouth. "Well that's the only thing I can do," She said with an angry tone, "I can't go to my parents because-," "They won't listen and only think about what's important for the nations? I know you told me," she turned around seeing Iroh in a red and gold mask.

"Iroh," she smiled. "Hello everyone," her father began to speak, "Thank you for celebrating my daughter's birthday with us. As you know that she's engaged. But she hasn't meet her fiancé yet but, as a surprise I have invited him. Meet Mako," those words left a bad taste in her mouth as she saw the man in the red mask.


End file.
